Zero Hour
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: An alternate future version of Mutsumu Houjou goes to mainstream present-day Tokyo to find his younger self so as to prevent Mutsumu from suffering the same fate as his future self while giving him a "partner" and weapons to combat a certain threat...


**Zero Hour**

Hi…welcome to another Keroro Gunso fanfic, and this time this fic is about Mutsumu Houjou, and another experiment with a support character of this series. While I already wrote a fic regarding Fuyuki, I guess Mutsumu is an ideal choice for an experimental fic.

Regarding the title of this fic, it's about Kururu's reluctant "partner" meeting someone he'd never expected, which is an alternate future of himself, and this is partially inspired from the X-Men stories like "Days of the Future Past", and Rachel Summers' starting out as a new member of the X-Men (starting in **Uncanny X-Men # 188**, sometime in 1987 or 1988, if I recall).

While this may sound wild and a bit crazy, I guess there's harm in trying it out, so here goes.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

Keroro Gunso is owned by **Mine Yoshizaki**

Kamen Rider Den-O is owned by **Ishimori Productions**

Digimon Frontier is owned by **Toei Animation**

* * *

Planet Pekopon (aka Earth), in an alternate future, which resembled Neo-Tokyo. The Houjou family are having a family reunion and among those in attendance is Subaru Houjou, he is aged 26, and vaguely resembles Mutsumu of the mainstream present time Earth. He was having a stroll at the park near a beach resort near Kurosaki Island when an unexpected sight caught his attention.

"Huh? Is that a steam locomotive? In Japan? And why there are bull horns on the front?"

However, as he entered the train, he was unaware of what just took place as the skies went a little dark and the city started to fall into chaos as Digimons began invading the city, each entering their victims' minds to make contracts, and among those was an unidentified person who harbors a deep grudge against Subaru Houjou. The Digimon, called, the Imagimon, was intrigued by this and went to his master, known as Lucemon and there he was told by the person his hatred against the Houjou family for being the best in which aside from their successful business ventures, the children of the Houjou family, especially Subaru, excelled in academics and now into the family business, so the disgruntled person is willing to exchange his very soul in exchange to see the Houjou family disappear from existence.

"What evil desire…I like that…will you be willing to work for me…? I'll let you live and make you in charge of my servants…you'll also be granted powers…of course the equivalent exchange for that is you won't be human anymore…will you accept…?"

"Anything! Just as long as those accursed Houjou family is removed from the face of this f—king planet…! I'm willing to become the devil if I have to…just as long I achieve that desire! I accept! There is nothing for me here anyway…! I'll even work for you…you can have this f—king planet if you desire it…!"

"Good choice…good answer…I like you a lot…so prepare for the transformation…"

And without further ado, Lucemon slowly changed the man's molecular structure and he slowly transcends from a human to an Imagimon. There Lucemon told his newest acquisition his purpose and what he should do, which the now transformed Imagimon willingly complied.

"Now then, my newest loyal subject…your name now is Kaimon…and your job is to lead my Imagimons to look for weak-willed humans…the Imagimons that you'll lead will entered their desired targets' minds…and there they'll make contracts to fulfill their desires…and there our Imagimons will alter the past to their likings…"

"So then…I too have the power to alter anyone's past…then I can travel to the past to erase the existence of the Houjou family…"

"Yes…you may…"

"Yes! My chance to get even is at hand! My leader…allow me to take this opportunity…"

"Have fun, then…but make sure you come back…you work for me now…"

With that, Kaimon began to head out for Tokyo, leading the Imagimons to find weak-willed victims for them to inhabit, manipulate them into making contracts to achieve their desires and then alter the past in a malicious way. Kaimon then recalled the family doctor of the Houjou family and came up with a diabolical way to remove them from the face of this planet.

"_Ahh…with this chaos, the doctor will be too confused to resist me…after all, I do know some of his secrets…and what a delicious way to kill those bastard family…ah revenge can't be more sweeter than this…here I come, you fools…I'm going to commit genocide to your pack…ha-ha-ha…_"

* * *

Inside the steam locomotive train, Subaru checked onto the train's computer system, and learned that this was both a train and a time-traveling vehicle, enabling this steam locomotive to travel anywhere within the timeline, may it be the past, the present, although it remains to be seen if this can travel further to the future. Further tinkering with the computer system, it was learned that this was quite abandoned after it failed to activate, but then something caught his attention.

"Huh? A hidden box?"

Opening it, it revealed a series of cables and wires, some of which are dusted, indicating that it has not been touched for about a decade. Cleaning it, he saw several unattached wires and decided to try connecting them, and after some five minutes the computer screen flashed which started that time traveling options are now available in command, and there he discovered why this train was abandoned – it wasn't thoroughly checked.

"_I wonder why the inventor's name wasn't listed here…well…so much the better…now I have something to do later…once I got free time…_"

His cellphone rang and Subaru answered it, which turn out to be his father.

"Subaru! Where are you? I got word that the city is under attack! By Digimons!"

"Digimons?"

"We're heading underground…try to follow…!"

"Okay…"

As Subaru stepped out he saw the sky being swarmed, dozens of Imagimons flying, and their presence is causing chaos within the city, and from where he is standing, he can see Eva units being launched to face the invasion until they are being overwhelmed, much to his surprise. He stepped back inside the train and began typing down the computers where he accidentally learned the train's name.

"Zero-Liner? Who would come up with such a lame name?"

In his attempt to start up with the train, a closet opened by an accidental press of a button, which revealed a strange-looking belt, and he decided to take it and resumed his attempt to activate the train until he succeeded in starting it up. He is ready to roll.

"ZERO-LINER READY TO MOVE…TIME TRAVEL IS READY FOR STAND BY…AWAITING VOICE COMMAND PROMPT…"

"Good…so this train can travel anywhere within time, whether past of present…then let's see if I can drive this through the underground…"

With a press of a button, the train started moving, and projections of a train track formed in front and the train began to cruise before disappear into a portal. Fortunately, none of the Imagimons noticed this as they are far too busy choosing their victims.

* * *

At the "underground", which is actually a private tunnel exclusively for the Houjou family, most of the Houjou family are assembled except for Subaru, and the Houjou parents are worried over their eldest son, as the same goes for the four younger siblings. But then the Zero-Liner shows up, surprising everyone and there Subaru emerged, and the entire family was relieved to see him safe and sound, while the four Houjou children began staring at the steam locomotive.

Mrs. Houjou: "Subaru! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Mr. Houjou: "Where have you been? We thought something has happened to you when the country is in chaos! And where did you get that train…?"

But before the eldest of the brood could reply with an answer, Mr. Houjou slowly faded away, into nothingness, surprising Subaru and the rest. Then Mrs. Houjou was the next to disappear, and the five children gathered together to see what is happening, and the rest of the family line slowly disappeared into nothingness and another moment, Subaru's four younger siblings slowly disappeared. He is the only one left and he was shocked to realize that he is the only one left.

"Wh…what is going on here…?"

Gathering his wits and staying calm, Subaru looked around to see what he can do, and then glances at the Zero-Liner, and there an idea came into his head, seeing a way to figure out what just happened.

"This may be my only chance to find out why I'm the only one who is alive…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope you like the chapter…and though it was quite fast, it's just the start and the suspense bits will slowly build itself up. Trust me…you readers are in a wild ride as Subaru will be fighting for his dear life should he be seen by the vengeful Kaimon.

As for his meeting with Mutsumi and Kururu, it'll eventually come…so for now enjoy this and the upcoming next chapter as Subaru figures out how to operate the steam locomotive's time-traveling mechanism, as well as finding out how and why his entire family has been wiped out of existence…

And soon he will get to meet with his alternate, younger self…


End file.
